Who Are You?
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: A Buffy/Giles one-shot. Giles thinks Faith has Buffy's body still, and decides to have a little fun…


Who Are You?

He woke up to notice his arms hanging in shackles. He heard footsteps, and felt someone grab his hair, pulling his head back. "You're awake."

"Buffy?"

"Actually, Faith, but I could see how you would think I was Buffy, seeing as I still have her body." She giggled as she let go of his head and jumped in front of him, squatting down to his eyelevel. "How'd you sleep?"

"What am I doing here?" She sighed, and rolled her eyes, a knife in her hand, twirling about.

"Straight to the business talk, as always. Okay, well, as you noticed, I have Buffy's body. That means you can play out your deepest, darkest fantasies, and I won't stop you. I mean, I already got Riley, and that was fun, but I think the Watcher might want a little taste." She threw away the knife, grabbing his hair once more, and pulling back at it. "How about it, Giles? Don't you want me?" Giles looked away from her begging eyes and pleading face. "Come on, Giles. I know you want me. I've seen the way you look at me."

He looked back at her, still the same, small face he had looked away from. "You may have her face and her voice and her body, but you're not her."

"Yeah? But you know that this is the closest you're going to get to it. And Giles, you can do anything you want to me. No limits."

He knew she was right. He looked at her, hearing the words '_You can do anything you want to me' _over and over in his head. He shifted his legs, having to make room in his pants.

"See, you want it. I know you do."

"Give me Buffy." She smiled, and walked away. He sat down, realizing she gave him enough chain to walk around, but he needed to sit. He heard her running back in, and she started struggling with the chains. "Giles, I'm so sorry I let you get kidnapped. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

He gave her with a questioning look. She held an innocent look that Buffy wore most times, and he had forgot it was Faith, and started his part.

"No. I'm tired of getting knocked out though." She struggled with the chains more. "It's no use, Giles. I can't undo them."

"I'm going to bloody well die down here."

"No you won't, Giles. I'll take care of you." Her hand went to the side of his face, and he wandered into what seemed like a dream. It wasn't Faith; it was Buffy. It was no longer a game. It was real, all of it, even the feelings in the room. It all was real, and like Faith had told him earlier, this was his chance to do it.

He leaned forward as she did. The touch of lips killed him. He tried kissing her more, and she moved away. "Oh no."

"Buffy."

"This is wrong."

"I'm sorry; it was my fault."

"Mine too." She walked back over to him and grabbed the chain, dragging more of it out. "It won't break."

"Buffy."

"What?" She looked up at him as he brought his arms up, placing them around her body, kissing her again, rougher and more passionate. She eventually returned the favor, and helped him stand, then pushed his body against the wall.

"Buffy."

"Giles." He kissed her again, and she reached behind him, unhooking the cuffs and letting them drop to the side. He then grabbed her, pulling her closer to him, and then pushed her off.

She stared at him. All he saw was Buffy. But it was illusion, and so far, he had taken advantage. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Faith."

"Same answer. You've got some skills."

"What if I want to stop?"

She backed up more, walking to her knife. "Then leave."

"You won't let me out of here alive."

"No? The door is right behind you." She threw the knife to him, and it landed on the floor right in front of him. "You hold the knife. Nothing's stopping you from leaving. Nothing but yourself."

He walked over the knife, and walked back, looking into her green eyes. She didn't move, and continued to look at him back. "Buffy." She smiled, and he brought her face back to his. He pushed her down to the floor, grabbing her shirt and pulling it off, and moved his hands down her sides. She gasped, and silently chuckled out of exasperation.

She tore open his shirt and threw it off him; his hands ran back up her sides as he ripped off the bra. He kissed her collarbone, nibbling at it, and she ran her hands to his pants and to the front of them, rubbing her hand over the bulging fabric, before unbuttoning them.

He moaned, and moved his hands to her pants, pulling them down as far as he could, and got up, pulling them the rest of the way off. He got back on top of her, kissing her as she moved her hand in his pants, rubbing his boxers, then discreetly put her hand inside them. He grunted, and he pulled them both down and tossed them aside, and moved back to her, looking at her face. "Buffy."

He kissed her again, more passionately. He grabbed her hips, tearing off the last piece of clothing that stood in his way. She gasped at his roughness, and grabbed his hair as he forcefully thrust into her. "Giles." He looked at her, kissing her, and continued his rough, fast pace, and she rolled them, moving on top.

She bent down, kissing him, and ran her hands though the hair on his chest. He grabbed her hips, moving her in motion of his thrusts. "Buffy."

"Giles."

"Buffy- I'm going to-" She moved down in a motionless thrust and shuddered, and then collapsed onto his body. "Faith."

"Yeah."

"I think we're done here." "I told you that you could do anything, and I wasn't going to stop you."

"And I did what I wanted. Now leave."

"Fine." She got up, grabbing her clothes, and started to place them back on.

"And Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"If any word of this gets out, I'll kill you."

"You don't have the guts."

"I hold the knife, remember?" She looked over to see the knife in his hand and ran out of the room. He exhaled deeply, then started dressing himself in the silence.


End file.
